In the past, devices, such as computers, printers, mobile telephones, appliances and the like, were purchased from a “bricks and mortar” retail store. When a device is purchased from a retail store, the buyer typically relies on the retail store to provide service and/or repair for the device.
More recently, retail stores are being displaced by on-line and telephone sales of devices. As a result of on-line and telephone sales of devices, in-store service and repair is often unavailable.
Thus, systems and methods are needed for managing distributed sales, service and repair operations. Furthermore, systems and methods are needed for providing on-site sales, service and repair of devices. Moreover, systems and methods are needed for providing remote sales, service and repair of devices that are geographically distributed.